


Touch

by jesnenackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesnenackles/pseuds/jesnenackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out what it feels like to love and be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Dean’s fingers brush along the tanned skin. It’s dry and cracked and not at all smooth, but oh, so perfect. His heart thunders in his chest, blood pumping and rushing like a dam has been broken. Subconsciously licking his dried lips, he tilts his head up to look at the gorgeous man lying beneath him. Dean almost laughs at the thought - this man lies beneath him, but in every other way this celestial being is above him. 

Gentle words are breathed between the both of them. Hands touch and linger. Their bodies move in sync, beating hearts hardwired to thump in time, dancing to the symphony of love.

Lips touch skin, exchanging gentle kisses. These nervous touches say everything and nothing at all. They form a new language, invisible to all except the two lovers who lie here.

He can’t believe it; how lucky did Dean get to touch this beautiful man? How did Dean ever get the chance to have this man all to himself until the ends of time?

They carry on like this for eternity.

A silent rhythm flowing between the both of them.

And their love is chaotic, it's gentle, it’s rough, it’s calming. It’s nothing and everything. And Dean wants it all. Nothing feels as good as this.


End file.
